


Wrecked

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smoking, Sub Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: Rolling over, head to his hip and feet to his shoulder, legs bent up, Meg nudged his scowling face with her toes.Draping an arm across his lap, she curled her fingers around the plastic encasing him and tickled her nails down his balls.“That was a good one, you’re learning.”Cas coughed and swiped a hand across his lips. “You take great in enjoyment in teaching me.”





	

Meg hadn’t expected the text so soon. She was still slathering her legs in lotion after shaving - very thoroughly - and had about two minutes to slip into something before Cas would be at her door. He’d texted her when his plane landed about a half hour ago, traffic must be light. At least she got an early start on dinner and lasagna was in the oven, even if it had twenty minutes left.

Okay, so technically an early start on dinner was peeling away plastic wrap and reading the instructions on the Stovers box. Meg was still providing. In a way.

Opting for a black tank top and lacy boy short panties, Meg was makeup-less and her hair was messily damp from the shower, but Cas cracked a tired smile when she opened the door. Crooked tie, a smattering of rain dark spots across his trench-coat, he still had his suitcase in one hand. That’s why he was early, didn’t even stop at his condo first.

Leaning against the door-frame and cocking a hip out, Meg smiled back. “Hey there stranger.”

“Hello, Meg.”

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Cas let his head fall to her shoulder and she could feel his body loosen with a sigh. His hair was wet, too, from the rain, lips pressing against her throat when she scratched her nails across his scalp.

Stepping back, Meg pulled him inside by his tie and kicked the door shut. Cas set his suitcase beside the door where Meg kicked off her shoes, and neatly untied then lined his polished black dress shoes up by her toppled boots.

The kitchen was right inside the door, narrow, warm from the oven. Cas pressed along her back as Meg leaned into the fridge for two beers.

“Long work week?”

One week overseas wasn’t really too bad, sometimes Cas was gone up to a month. It suited her, having space for herself.

“It was the same as it always is.”

Meg never really asked about what he did, something in advertisement or whatever, and Cas was perfectly happy to talk about other things. Sliding clammy fingers up under her thin shirt, Cas nosed her hair aside and kissed the slope of a shoulder. She could feel it pressing through his slacks, hard, could feel the ridged shape of the cock cage he’d been wearing since she put it on a week ago.

“Have you been a good boy?”

He carried the key with him when he traveled, of course, it would be unnecessarily risky not to give it to him. But he kept her updated with pics and texts and Meg knew that Cas very, very much wanted to be a good boy for her.

“Of course,” he mumbled as he pulled an arm back, fished around in his pocket and let the little key on a rhinestone kitty keychain drop to the counter by the beers she’d forgotten.

Turning around between him and the counter, Meg patted his cheek. “I’m sure you have, but dinner’s first.”

Cupping a cheek, Cas bent forward to kiss her and Meg indulged him for a second, pressing her hips forward against the hard shape of his cage, before slipping sideways and turning to check the food in the oven.

“I’m not hungry.”

He sounded absolutely grumpy, and Meg loved how rough he could be when he was sexually frustrated.

“But baby, I’ve slaved away all day cooking.”

They both knew that was a lie, Meg was shit for cooking.

Shrugging out of his coat, finally, Cas draped it over one of the mis-matched chairs at the small square table and loosened his tie.

“It smells delicious.”

-

He’d kept himself meticulously shaved bare where his cage ended, down his balls and between his legs. A thin happy trail down the slope of his belly led to the clear plastic molded around a cock trying so hard to chub up that the soft of the head pressed through the slit. It was a pretty sight to look at while Meg rode his face.

Window open to the cool night air after rain, through flimsy curtains the ceaseless noise of city traffic droned. It was still hot enough to sweat, hair pulled up into a loose pony tail and skin bared, Meg braced her hands against Cas’ firm chest and ground down hard.

Nudging forward to rub her clit raw on the stubble over Cas’ chin, he tongue fucked her as he dragged blunt nails over the soft skin of her thighs. Over and over, skin burning with criss-crossing red lines. Meg kept her palms spread steady on his slippery skin as she lost her balance, body curled on itself and stomach tight, her own pleasure only heightened by the denial of his.

Cas squirmed on the bed, hips shoving up at nothing, cock impotently trapped.

His hands closed bruising around her hips and pulled, teeth latching onto her clit viciously and Meg toppled forward. Cas only followed her, biting cruelly on the edge of her orgasm and the heat burst in a violent seize as she rocked her hips against his face and moaned into the trembling plane of his belly.

Rolling over, head to his hip and feet to his shoulder, legs bent up, Meg nudged his scowling face with her toes.

Draping an arm across his lap, she curled her fingers around the plastic encasing him and tickled her nails down his balls.

“That was a good one, you’re learning.”

Cas coughed and swiped a hand across his lips. “You take great in enjoyment in teaching me.”

Laughing and sitting up to reach her cigarettes on the messy nigh-stand strewn with a dirty mug, a bulk sized bottle of lube, a clock radio, glass ashtray and a naked lamp, Meg heaved herself to sit at the head of the bed while she lit up.

Cas sprawled beside her, turning his damp face into the warmth of her hip and whining.

“Mhmm.”

Holding the cigarette between her lips, Meg grabbed the lube and the key that she’d remembered to bring in. Crawling down the bed, she shoved one of Cas’ legs wide until he got with the picture and made room for her. Sitting cross-legged on rumpled dirty sheets, Meg stroked down the back of a thigh and held her cigarette in the ‘v’ of two fingers to lean and press gentle kisses down towards his cock. Sucking a livid bruise into the crease of his hip, she nuzzled at the hard plastic there and licked over the engorged swell of his balls.

“Please…”

He sounded absolutely wrecked already, guttural and needy.

“It’s been a while, I’ll take my fun, then you can have yours.”

Curling a leg around her waist, Cas scrunched his toes against the skin of her back.

Sucking on her cigarette again, she slicked her fingers and scratched down his taint, slipping two inside off the bat. He whined high and reedy, pre-come beading out the slit of his cage. Balls deep red and drawn up tight, Meg stretched her thumb along the crease between his legs to tickle at them with her nail, nudging the base of plastic that encircled down under them.

He cried so pretty, begging for her to let him go, but Cas was a good boy and knew better than to make demands or to move from his position spread out on his back for her to take. Patting a thigh, Meg plucked the cigarette from her mouth again. Tipping ash off the side of the bed onto the wrecked cheap carpet, she grazed the cherry along the top of his thigh as he shivered and held very, very still, her fingers twisting deep inside him.

Go figure she’d found a catch like this at the grocery store, having a midlife crisis with a box of hair dye in one hand and few grays coming in at the temple.

Getting three fingers deep to the web, Meg coaxed a string of wetness from his limp cock and wondered if he’d come or if it was still pre-come. Cas got wet.

Cigarette burned down, she pulled out and stretched up the bed to stub it on the heavy glass ashtray bedside. Shifting out from between the splay of his legs, Meg tapped the small brass key against her lower lip and smiled at him. Cas was panting, body flushed splotchy red and the sheets under him dark with sweat as he whimpered. Scratching the key down his belly, Meg fit it into the small padlock.

“I’m going to let you out now big boy…”

All he had to say were scratchy mumblings.

“And you can take whatever you want.”

Cocking an eyebrow at him, Meg caught his eyes and licked her lips. There was a shift in his demeanor, when the key clicked the padlock open, as she eased the cage from his dick struggling to strain out of it, set the whole thing on the nightstand and tossed a condom on Cas’ chest.

His hands were too shaky to put it on. Meg only had to stroke him a few passes before she could help roll it down, but as soon he was suited up, Cas had her flipped onto her belly, the weight of him pinning her down, hands iron on her waist heaving her ass up as he shoved in deep with a snap and fucked her like a goddam animal.

One arm trapped underneath her as she struggled to shift more comfortably, Cas pressed a hand between her shoulder blades and leaned all his weight on it, shoving her face to the mattress and suffocating her. Meg struggled to thrash, aching from the rough treatment and so fucking wet she could hear it through the wobble of the poor mattress shuffling back and forth on the floor and the noises of traffic.

Cas snarled and removed his weight from her back, sinking his fingers into tangled hair and yanking hard. He knelt up as he pulled her, shoving her body forward with his hips as he tugged her back with her hair hard enough her eyes stung. Meg quaked through another orgasm and screamed herself hoarse.

She wondered how fucking far he would go if she kept him caged for two weeks.

Pussy throbbing when he pulled out, she groaned for more but Cas was standing from the bed, cock still jutting hard. Stripping off the condom before grabbing for her hair again, he hauled her to the edge of the bed and held her in place. Meg fell forward, elbows catching as he fucked into her mouth so suddenly she almost retched. Tears running down her face in wide tracks now, Meg went limp and dizzy as he shoved into her throat.

It tasted like latex and sweat, and she could smell herself on his skin when he ground forward hard enough to squash her nose. Cas grunted over her and thrust in the sloppy mess of her slack mouth several times before seizing up and unloading down her throat, so much she coughed it back up and felt a burn in her nose.

Not the first time she’d accidentally snorted come the wrong way.

Gasping for air when he finally pulled out, Meg collapsed on her back giggling breathless. Cas wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and frowned at her, looking funny upside down with scratch marks over his chest and cock dripping with mucus-thick spit.

“Are you alright?”

“Holy shit.”

He sighed and pulled a dirty shirt off the floor to wipe the snot and tears off her face, Meg too fucked undone to swat him away.

-

Another cigarette between her lips, leaning back against the wall at the head of the bed, legs spread wide to air out and Cas with his head buried on one thigh, Meg pushed her fingers through his hair and wondered if she had any ice cream in the freezer.

“Do you mind if I stay the night?”

Cas was curled close to her, eyes closed, breathing evened out.

“You haven’t even been home yet,” she pointed out.

“I don’t want to.”

It wasn’t usually her thing, but Meg was going soft on him. Cas didn’t ask for much, and he was eager to give. He was quiet, unobtrusive, couldn’t obey an order for shit unless it was for something he wanted but strangely enough what they wanted usually lined up pretty well. At least, for sex.

Stubbing out her cigarette on the night-stand ashtray, Meg shifted down in bed and wiggled a tangled sheet from under them to throw over top. She couldn’t sleep without at least one sheet. Cas moved with her, shoving his head under her arm to lay on top of her chest, even though his feet dangled off the end like that.

“You got anywhere to be tomorrow?” She asked.

“No.”

“Good, I’m not setting an alarm.”

Slapping for the switch on the lamp, Meg kind of like the weight of him draped over her.

She poked him in the ribs. “I expect breakfast in bed.”

“Of course.”


End file.
